Harry Potter collection of one-shots
by BrokenDemonWings
Summary: Collection of short one-shots written by me featuring the Harry Potter characters. Rated M for themes


"-and I expect a 2 page essay on the uses of Gillyweed on my desk by tomorrow. " Profesor Snape's class groaned. "Class dismissed." Hermione packed up her bag and began walking to the hall for lunch when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to discover it was Draco Malfoy, the slytherin boy she had harbored a crush for since third year. "I want to show you something before you go to lunch", he said. "Come with me." He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her down the hallway until they came across a large, wooden door. The handle looked relatively unused, and the door creaked when Draco pushed it open. The brunette-haired girl walked into the abandoned classroom and spun slowly, trying to figure out what Draco had wanted to show her.

She whirled around but before she could open her mouth Draco's was against hers, his perfect lips pressed softly on her own. He pulled away when Hermione didn't kiss back. "I'm sorry, I thought you— I'll just leave," he said. Before he could go any farther Hermione pulled him closer to her.  
Draco's hand found it's way to cup the back of Hermione's neck as their kiss intensified. With her back up against the wall, Draco began playing with the buttons of Hermione's blouse. She placed her cool hands over his and guided his fingers to begin unbuttoning her shirt. Suddenly more sure of himself, Draco practically tore open the shirt. The sight of Hermione's perfect breasts in her bra was enough for Draco to get excited. He pushed away the thin fabric of her uniform to reveal her wonderfully curved abdomen. He reached around to unclasp her bra and he slowly slid it off her shoulders and watched as it dropped to the floor along with her shirt.

Hermione stood in front of Draco half naked and Draco felt himself start to harden. She slowly fingered the button of his pants, and he desperately wanted her to free him from the confines of his clothing. Hermione unbuttoned his pants in an almost excruciatingly slow fashion, and pulled them down to Draco's ankles. He stepped out of them and she tugged down his boxers and took his hard member into her hands. Her lips lightly brushed his tip and he yearned for him to be inside her. In a sudden move Hermione took his dick into her mouth completely and began swirling her toungue around it and sucking. This was the best blowjob Draco had ever received, and he moaned in pleasure when Hermione started pumping him along with the sucking. When he couldn't take it any more, he removed himself from her mouth and laid her down on a desk. It creaked as it supported the weight of the two students on top of each other. Draco undid Hermione's bottoms and slid them off until she remained in nothing more than her panties. He looped one finger around them and pulled them off swiftly. She was already wet and basically dripping at the thought of Draco. He began massaging her left breast and placed his mouth on the other and started sucking. His tonugue made circles over her nipples as her worked his magic fingers. Draco moved his mouth down to in between Hermione's smooth legs and ran his tongue over her clit and entered her. He swirled his tongue around and the feeling of his hot breath was too much for Hermione. She moaned and instantly covered her mouth, not wanting to be caught. Draco switched his tongue out for his fingers and quickly entered a single finger into her. When she became used to this, he tried two. He couldn't take it any more and he had to have her.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. She was really tight. Hermione gasped. "Its my first time," she said out of breath. "Its fine," she continued, "just jeep going." Draco slid himself out and gave a quick thrust. Hermione bit her lip but motioned to continue. Draco began thrusting quicker and quicker, and Hermione soon became accustomed to the feeling of him inside her and started to enjoy it. He leaned down to touch his lips to hers but kept going with the same intensity. Soon Draco felt as if he was going to finish so he switched positions. He laid Hermione with her hips touching the desk and entered her from behind. He could get much deeper this way. Hermione moaned as Draco grabbed her breasts and started massaging them as he thrust into her. After a few minutes Hermione shouted "I'm gonna cum!" and Draco let her. The feeling of her orgasming around him almost sent him over the edge, but he stopped.

"I want to try something different, " he said. Draco removed himself from Hermione and instead positioned himself at her bum. He spread her cheeks and slowly entered her. Hermione had to bite her hand to stop from crying out. Draco could definitely tell she had never done anal before, she was so tight it almost hurt. Draco gave another sharp thrust, which brought a tear to Hermione's eye. Still, she let him continue on. He began going harder and faster and within a few minutes he was ready to finish. He came inside her ass and it burned a little, but Hermione thought through the pain. They collapsed on top of each other and Draco played with Hermione's hair. "I love you," he whispered, but he wasn't sure if she heard him over the clamor of students rushing to their next class after lunch. Draco and Hermione quickly got dressed and rushed out of the abandoned classroom, making sure they left at different times so no one would see anything.


End file.
